


Traditions Old and New

by AisForAlex



Category: Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree Lighting, Christmas traditions, Fireworks, Fluff, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex
Summary: Regulus has never been the biggest fan of the Christmas season. So his partners take it upon themselves to show him exactly what he has been missing by sharing their Christmas traditions with him and making some new ones together.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Regulus Black, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O'Hara/Regulus Black, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Regulus Black, Logan Tremblay/Regulus Black, O'Knutzylus, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Traditions Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> This story is technically a continuation of my Fic-O-Ween piece [How Can I Be Scared With You By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290515), however it can be read as a stand alone. Thank you to everyone in the Sweater Weather Discord that shared all of your lovely Christmas traditions with me awhile back when I was looking for ideas I loved reading about the different ways you guys celebrate the holiday. [asnowpuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/asnowpuff) was kind enough to let me borrow her tradition of decorating eggshells for ornaments, I though it was such a unique idea so I am happy I got to include it. Also a huge thank you to both [bkfstclubmember](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bkfstclubmember) and samkathleen for beta reading I really appreciate your help and the feedback you gave me. And of course last but not least thank you to [Lumosinlove](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lumosinlove) for letting us all love and play with her characters.

Regulus’s entire body felt as soft and warm as the butter Leo leaves out on the counter when he bakes. With a sigh, he let every muscle relax, melting into the warmth emanating from Finn’s strong body behind him as he attempted to pull his focus back on the lines of text in his book. Regulus only made it about five words in before his eyes slid closed at the feeling of Finn nuzzling against him. Finn’s nose buried in the soft hair brushing Regulus’s neck; his lips pressed trails of slow lazy kisses from his ear, down his jaw, down his neck, then back up again completing a circuit designed to drive him crazy. Finn's arms were wrapped securely around Regulus’s waist both holding him close and exploring the strong planes of Regulus’s stomach under his sweater. Finns touches were soft and unhurried with no expectations behind them simply touching just to feel Regulus under his palms. 

Regulus mentally shook himself, he needed to finish reading this stupid novel for his final analysis project of the semester. Starting the paragraph again he made it at least seven words in this time before Finn sucked at a particularly tender spot behind his ear and every thought of his reading was forgotten. 

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Regulus said in an exasperated huff.

“Hmm,” Finn hummed against his ear, sending a shiver through Regulus’s body, “what am I doing on purpose?” he asked, lips pulling into a smile still pressed to his neck while his warm calloused palms slid against his sides.

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“And now why would I do a thing like that?” Finn replied with his voice low as he nuzzled further into Regulus’s hair, making him sigh again just as the front door banged open.

“Hey, I’m home,” Logan's voice called out from the entryway, Regulus could hear the soft thuds of him kicking off his shoes, “where are you guys?”

“Living room,” Regulus called back as Finn's mouth had resumed its lazy ministrations, his arms flexing around his middle as Logan padded into the living room in his socks. As a soft smile pulled at his lips at the sight of them laid back together against the couch cushions, Logan perched on the arm of the couch opposite them.

“Hmm, you look cozy,” he said prodding Regulus’s foot with his own, “whatcha doing?”

“Well,  _ I _ am trying to finish my reading assignment,  _ Fish _ is trying to distract me,” Regulus answered, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Lies, slander, I have done no such thing,” Finn mumbled against the nape of his neck, lips twisting into a grin.

“I see,” Logan said with a chuckle, “well is it working?”

“Hmm?”

“Finn’s distraction,” Logan clarified.

“I’ve read the same sentence four times.” 

Logan huffed out a laugh at that before sliding off the arm of the couch and meandering closer to them, leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Regulus’s head. For a moment Finn pulled away to catch Logan’s mouth in a deep kiss of his own, one of his hands detangling from under Regulus’s sweater to cup Logan's jaw.

“Hey baby,” Finn softly whispered against his lips.

“Hello mon amour, where’s Leo?” 

“He was on a face call with his mom a while ago, I think he’s still in his room,” Regulus replied once again completely relaxed against Finn's body, his head now lulled back onto his shoulder. 

Logan grinned and leaned forward to suck at one of the bruises Finn had left on Regulus’s neck making his breath hitch at the feeling.

“Alright, I’m gonna go grab him. I wanted to talk to everyone about something,” Logan said, pulling away and padding down the hall towards Leo's room. 

“What happened to your book?” Finn asked, smirking at the sight of Regulus splayed out on top of him, his eyes closed and face happy.

“I quit; my focus is shot. No thanks to you I might add,” he replied as Finn pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

It wasn’t long before Leo and Logan were settling on the couch next to them, Logan once again perched on the arm while Leo simply slid under Finn and Regulus’s legs letting their calves rest in his lap. 

“How’s Mama Knut?” Finn asked Leo.

“She’s good, told me to say hi for her,” Leo said, his large palms settling on Regulus’s leg, “so, what did you wanna talk about Tremz?” 

“Oh, it’s just Christmas is coming up in a couple weeks and I thought we should probably get our plans figured out now.”

Before he could stop himself, Regulus groaned at the thought of the upcoming holidays, “Ugh, Christmas, bah humbug.” 

Leo chuckled and ran his hand in soft strokes up Regulus’s leg, “I take it you’re not a Christmas person then.”

“But how!” Finn asked his arms tightening around Regulus, “Christmas is the best!”

Regulus sat up a bit in Finns lap before he responded, “Meh I don’t know, it all just seems so fake you know? I mean people spend so much time, money and effort to spread ‘good will’ around but to me people are even more hateful than normal as they trample each other for 50% off crappy headphones.” 

“Awe, well don’t think of it that way Reg, think of it as just the time of year to spend a bit more time with your family and the people you love,” Logan said a soft smile playing at his lips. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Regulus said, his thoughts catching on Logan’s word  _ family _ . This time last year he had been at his parent’s house surrounded by people that just the thought of them made the hair on the back of his neck rise. 

Regulus would never admit it out loud, not even to himself, but ever since he was a kid he had been in love with the  _ idea _ of Christmas. He would watch from a distance, imagining what it would be like to decorate, carol, and sit in the lights of a Christmas tree with people that cared for him; but that was never his family. In the Black household, Christmas had been little more than a ceremonious dinner and some ridiculously expensive obligatory gift that Regulus had neither wanted nor needed. He had long since shoved away the little spark of hope that had always seemed to bloom in his chest when he was a kid; the hope that one Christmas morning he would wake up to find decorations and fresh baked cookies and that unique warm feeling that those people in the movies always had, but that never happened. 

“I don’t know, Christmas was just never a big thing at my house,” he said trying to repress the note of sadness in his voice. 

“That just means, you’ve never done Christmas properly then,” Finn said, tightening his arms around Regulus again pulling him back against his chest.

“You know what? I have an idea,” Logan said softly as he wedged his feet under Leo’s thigh.

“Yeah?” Regulus asked curiously. 

“Yeah. I think, this year we are going to give you the best Christmas ever.” Logan's smile was warm, eyes bright as he watched Regulus’s reaction.

Regulus flicked his eyes from Logan to Leo who was also watching intently to see what he thought, his hand squeezing gently at his knee.

“You know what, I think I’m actually looking forward to that,” Regulus said, a smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t help the bubble of warmth that filled his chest.

*** 

Regulus shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself in an attempt to fend off the bitter cold biting at his exposed neck and ears; he knew he should have grabbed a scarf before leaving Sirius’ house that morning. Even though the walk from his car to the Cubs apartment was short, a thick dusting of fluffy snowflakes had settled onto Regulus’s hair by the time he made it to their door. 

“Knock, knock,” he called out slipping inside the apartment, sighing in relief at the warm air that enveloped him.

“Kitchen!” Leo’s voice echoed back as Regulus kicked off his boots and hung his jacket to dry before following the warm smell of baking into the kitchen. Leo stood in front of the stove with his back towards him, dressed in a pair of soft jeans slung low on his hips and a white long-sleeve compression shirt. 

Before he realized it, Regulus’s feet had pulled him across the tiled floor to press up against Leo's back, his arms wrapping around his waist. Regulus smiled while still reveling in the novelty that he could touch him like this now. He pressed his face into the dip between Leo’s shoulder blades and inhaled deeply. The rich fragrance of cinnamon and caramel and just Leo filled his nose.

“Hi,” Leo said with a light chuckle as he continued to stir the contents of the pot in front of him with one hand his other coming to rest on top of Regulus’s overlapped arms around his middle.

“Hey,” his voice was soft against Leo's back, “whatcha making?” he asked, nuzzling closer.

Leo sighed contentedly and let his weight shift back into Regulus’s touch, “At the moment, apple pie filling.”

“Mmm, smells good,” Regulus said just as Leo flicked off the burner and pulled the pot off the stove to cool. 

Leo twisted in his arms to pull Regulus close into a proper hug, his hands smoothing up his back until one was resting at the small and one was cupping the back of his neck. 

“How was class?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Regulus sighed deeply and buried his face against Leo’s collarbone, “Shitty, but it’s over so I guess I can’t complain.”

“I’m sorry, sounds rough,” Leo replied, slowly backing them up until Regulus’s back was pressed to the edge of the counter. Regulus chuckled and let his hands snake under the hem of Leo’s shirt and press into the warm skin along his waist.

“Jesus Christ, Reg!” Leo yelped at the contact, his hands shooting down to grab Regulus’s wrist halting the progression of his icy fingers, “your hands are freezing!” 

Regulus laughed loud and genuine at the indignant look Leo shot down at him as he gently pulled Regulus’s hands in between them then wrapping his own large hands around them. The heat of Leo’s palms was almost scorching against his frostbitten skin.

“Sorry, I forgot my gloves at home this morning,” Regulus said softly as he watched Leo raise his hands still encased between his palms close to his mouth and blow a puff of warm breath over them. Regulus sighed at the warmth washing over him, a soft smile formed on his face as Leo pressed a kiss to one of his fingers before gently lowering his hands again. 

“You wanna help me with something?” Leo asked, stepping away and padding over to the refrigerator to root for something inside. 

“Sure. What do you need?” Regulus replied just before his hand instinctually shot out and snatched something cold and firm out of the air. He blinked in surprise, looking down to see something wrapped in plastic film in his hands. He was immensely thankful his reflexes seemed to be in top shape. Regulus looked down at the lump in his hands then back up at Leo questioningly.

“It's sugar cookie dough I made earlier. It had to chill before baking. Help me finish?” he asked, baby blue eyes bright and happy as they watched Regulus.

“Knut, I don’t know… I’m really not great at cooking, like if you think Fish and Tremz are bad you shouldn’t even trust me to boil water,” he replied a bit apprehensive at the thought of trying to help Leo bake. 

“Oh, come on! All you have to do is cut the dough into a shape with the cutters and decorate it with sugar. You literally can’t mess it up, babe.” Regulus felt a flush rise in his cheeks at the way the pet name fell from Leo’s lips so casually that he found himself nodding before he realized it.

“Alright, show me.”

Leo beamed at him. He then showed Regulus how to work the dough with flour- covered hands, rolling it out thin and cutting it into shapes: stars and Santas, reindeer and snowflakes, Christmas trees and presents. Together they sprinkled red and green colored sugars over the dough and turned the kitchen into an utterly flour and glittery sugar-covered mess. 

Regulus sighed in contentment as he watched Leo slide the last tray into the oven to bake with a fond look, “Now what, ‘O baking extraordinaire?” 

Leo hummed thoughtfully before reaching out and tugging Regulus closer by the waist, “I don’t know, we have ten minutes. What could we do with ten minutes?” he asked, leaning in close.

“We could clean,” Regulus replied with a teasing smile on his face as he basked in the feeling of Leo holding him.

“Yeah, I suppose we could clean. Or…” Leo trailed off closing the last of the space between them to press a soft almost questioning kiss against Regulus’s lips, like he was asking  _ is this ok? _

Regulus fell into the kiss, fervently pressing back his answer  _ yes. _ Leo’s flour covered hands left dusty white trails along his body as they slid from his waist up to tangle in Regulus’s dark hair. Leo tugged gently pulling him in infinitely closer. Slowly, Leo backed towards the counter until his hips hit the edge, and Regulus couldn’t help but follow. It felt as if he were magnetized to Leo’s body, each of his movements making Regulus gravitate closer, pulling him into orbit like he was the sun and Regulus was as helpless as the moon to his pull. Reaching forward, Regulus made to brace his hand against the countertop when his hand brushed one of the bowls of sugar still sitting out. An idea tickled the back of Regulus’s mind as he sucked Leo’s bottom lip before pulling away with a grin and hooded eyes. He reached up and gently held Leo’s chin in place before he could move.

“Hold still,” he whispered only inches away, Leo nodded a bit dazed. Regulus used his thumb to pull Leo’s bottom lip out just a bit as he pulled the sugar bowl closer and took a pinch. He sprinkled the colored sugar there and watched as Leo’s lip turned bright red, stained from the dye as the sugar dissolved in the moisture left from his own mouth. Leaning forward he sucked the sweetness off. Leo sighed at the taste of the sugar and Regulus on his lips as he pressed in close. Letting his body fit flush against Leo, he basked in the warmth of the man under his palms until an insistent beeping startled them making Regulus jump back. 

“Ah, the timer,” Leo laughed shakily before grabbing a towel and pulling the hot tray of cookies from the oven. Regulus grinned before turning away to begin cleaning their sugary floury mess they had created.

*** 

“I don’t get it,” Regulus said from the backseat of Finn’s jeep as they pulled into an open parking spot, “why would they do a tree lighting when Christmas is still almost three weeks away?” 

“Mon Dieu,” Logan said with a laugh and exasperated shake of his head before he wrapped an arm around Regulus’s waist and tucked himself into his warm side, “because it’s fun, mon étoile.” __

Regulus shivered, but it wasn’t from the biting cold air or the snow that had begun dusting them in white.  _ My star _ ; Logan had started calling him that shortly after the four of them had gotten together on Halloween. He had insisted that Reg or Reggie or even his full name were used by too many people and he needed a special nickname for them to use. 

They had been on the couch the first time he said it, Logan straddling his lap, the video game they had started long forgotten, controllers abandoned on the floor. Logan had leaned forward and whispered the words into his ear before pressing a kiss to the shell. 

_ “Mon étoile, my star. Get it? Because you're named for the star _ ,” he had said, pulling back to search Regulus’s face for approval. Regulus had felt a warm bubble in his chest growing so big it felt near bursting with an indescribable happiness as he surged forward closing the distance between them.

“Not to mention, it helps the local businesses cause it brings people into the Christmas shop,” Leo said as Finn pulled him close, his words snapping Regulus back to the present. 

“Alright, well lead the way then,” Regulus said as they made their way out into the crowd of people bundled up in layers upon layers of coats and hats and scarves. 

The four of them meandered through the different shops with their windows lit up golden in the snowy evening. Happiness emanated from everyone around them as themed floats ran in a parade up the street towards a massive evergreen. There were dancers in costumes that were hardly appropriate for the snowy weather dancing in the square to Jingle Bell Rock as countless children lined up to meet Santa. The sweet smell of kettle corn wafted through the air and despite the chill, Regulus was warm surrounded by his partners. 

“Hey, let’s watch from here,” Finn said, pulling the four of them over to an open area a little away from the tree. “It’s getting close to time,” he said, his bright smile infectious. Before long Santa walked on to the makeshift stage and began addressing the crowd and soon everyone was chanting a countdown. Regulus grinned before letting his voice join Logan, Finn, and Leo’s just as they reached one. The tree burst into a spectacle of glittering twinkle lights and large glass baubles in bright colors and at the very top was a brilliantly shining star. Regulus’ head was tilted back basking in the light of the tree when a loud boom sounded a bit away from where they stood and suddenly the sky was filled with dazzling trails of sparkles as firework after firework was shot into the sky.

If pressed, Regulus wasn’t sure he could explain the feeling inside him in that moment. It was warm and happy with Logan still tucked under his arm, their gloved fingers laced together, Finn and Leo on his other side. 

“You happy?” Finn asked, gently nudging his shoulder, Regulus tore his gaze from the sky and the tree to look over at him and was instantly glad he did. The twinkling lights dancing over Finn and Leo made something inside Regulus melt even further until all he could do was smile, hold Logan even closer, and nod. 

*** 

“So, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?” Regulus asked as they wandered through row after row of evergreens in the Christmas tree lot. The falling snow had settled in a white dusting over their boughs making Regulus feel like they were lost in a snow-covered forest.

After the fireworks had finished at the tree lighting, the four of them had started making their way back towards the car when Logan spotted a Christmas tree lot. He nearly dragged the rest of them there insisting that Regulus had to pick the tree this year since he had never gotten to before.

“Well, that depends on what type of tree you want,” Leo smirked and approached a small tree, “look Lo, this one is as short as you.”

“Um excuse you,” Logan replied with a scandalized scoff, “I am not short, you’re just a freaking giant. Besides, smaller trees can be just as good as these tall gangly ones,” he said brushing snow off of an extremely tall and thin tree. Regulus laughed and continued through the tree lot leaving them to bicker about sizes. 

“What about you, Fish,” Regulus asked, “what’s your favorite type of tree?”

“I don’t choose favorites,” he said with a cheeky wink, “I can appreciate a nice, short, thick tree as much as I can a tall thin one.” Finn wandered closer to one of the trees around them, “I can also enjoy a good middle ground, not too tall and a decent circumference.” Regulus laughed again shaking his head and looking at the trees.

“They all look the same,” he said with a bit of a whine, “how am I supposed to choose when they all look the same?” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find one that’s perfect,” Leo called from behind them. Regulus glanced back to see that Logan had more or less crawled inside Leo’s jacket with him in hopes of escaping the cold. 

That was the problem though, Regulus thought, all of them were perfect. Every tree he had seen looked like it belonged in a shop window, or on the cover of a greeting card; not a single one really felt like a good tree for them to take home and make their own. Regulus sighed and continued looking. He searched until he had made his way to the very end of the tree lot; the others had fallen behind somewhere. 

Suddenly Regulus stopped in his tracks, his eyes falling on a tree set away from the rest. It was covered in a thick coat of snow, but Regulus knew he had found their tree. It was just a bit taller than himself, and the branches seemed to have grown somewhat asymmetrically. Every other tree in the lot the branches began nice and bushy at the bottom then tapered smaller the higher up. However, in this tree some of the branches at the bottom were short and stumpy and a couple towards the top seemed to have grown past their designated length. Objectively the tree was hideous; there were bald spots, it was slightly lopsided, and the top had grown at an odd angle making it look broken, but all Regulus could see was the tree wrapped in lights and ornaments, perfectly imperfect. 

“There you are,” Leo’s voice came from behind him only moments before a warm pair of arms wrapped around him, “thought we lost you. Coffee?” he offered and pressed a paper cup into Regulus’s hands.

“Hmm, thanks,” he replied leaning back against Leo’s chest and letting the warmth bleed from the cup into his cold hands, “I think I found the tree.” 

“This one?” Leo asked a bit apprehensively gesturing to the one Regulus had been looking at. 

“Yeah.”

“Really, of all the trees here this is the one you want?” 

“Mhm, I mean if you don’t like it, I can find something else. I just kinda like the imperfections, makes it unique.” 

Leo pressed a kiss to Regulus’s temple, “No, you’re right. I love it. Come on, let’s bring it up to the front and go find Fish and Lo.” 

Together they carried the tree up to the man running the lot to purchase it. Finn and Logan were there waiting for them.

“You found one!” Finn cried out, throwing his hands in the air with a triumphant laugh. 

“You sure know how to pick ‘em, mon étoile,” Logan said brushing a bit of snow off the tree, “it’s charming. Just wait until we get it all dressed up.” 

“We should decorate this weekend,” Finn said as he lashed the evergreen to the roof of his jeep, “the tree and the apartment. I think it’s about time we got a bit more festive.”

“More festive than you already are?” Regulus asked with a grin as he reached out to flick the white pompom of his Santa hat. 

“Oh, you haven’t even seen the half of it,” Logan said, bumping him with his hip. 

*** 

Saturday found Regulus sat cross-legged on the floor of the Cubs’ living room surrounded by bushy strands of garland and silver tinsel draped on his shoulders, in his hair, and pretty much every surface in their apartment. The warm air was filled with the smell of baking vanilla cookies, cinnamon apple cider, and hazelnut coffee. Christmas music played underneath the happy chatter of Leo and Finn as they wrapped white twinkle lights around the branches of their tree. 

“Harzy, you’re insane if you think flashing multi-colored lights are better than the traditional white,” Leo said as he attempted to untangle a sting of lights.

“But the white are so boring, Nutty,” Finn whined before flopping back on the couch.

“Those are seizure inducing,” Leo gestured to the pile of colored lights with his foot.

Finn huffed before heaving himself up again to settle behind Leo, a grin pulled at his lips as he rested his chin on Leo’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him flush against his chest.

“Fine,” Finn whispered and pressed a light kiss to Leo’s neck, “if you won’t let me put them on the tree, I guess I’ll have to put them everywhere else.” 

Regulus laughed at the exchange as Finn darted away to narrowly escape getting Leo’s elbow to the stomach. Rolling his eyes, Leo turned back to the tree to continue making his way through the boughs with the lights. Laughter still bubbling out of him with happiness, Finn settled in the armchair and began twisting the multi-colored lights through the piles of garland surrounding Regulus. 

“Alright!” Logan said excitedly as he made his way into the living room from the kitchen and set a bag of supplies down in front of Regulus before settling down himself. “Are you ready?”

“I suppose,” Regulus replied, “though, you still haven’t told me what we are doing.”

“We,” Logan paused for dramatic effect before reaching into the bag and pulling out what looked like a hollowed out eggshell, “are making ornaments!”

Regulus huffed an exasperated chuckle, “Out of eggshells? Lo, you know a pack of ornaments is like ten bucks.” 

“Yes, but those ornaments are all boring and plain. These are all going to be unique. And then when we pull them out to decorate next year we will get to remember this, sitting together and making them together.” 

Regulus felt soft at that, but he still couldn’t help but ask, “but why eggshells?” 

Logan shrugged and began pulling out the rest of his supplies, “I’m not sure really, it’s just what my family always did growing up. I mean we had a ton of regular ornaments too, but every year my parents, my sisters and I would all decorate our own unique one to put on the tree. I think it started with my grandparents; my dad’s family really didn’t have very much when he was younger and I think the eggshells were just all they had at the time.” 

Regulus felt his heart melt a bit at the story. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Logan’s temple before responding, “That sounds like a nice tradition, Tremz.” 

Logan smiled and turned into him for a proper kiss. Together they laid out newspaper to protect the carpet, then pulled out paints, craft supplies, and several more hollowed out eggshells from the bag. Soon Finn and Leo were settling down next to them to decorate their own ornaments. Regulus relished in the moment; he let the warmth and the happiness wrap around him like a plush blanket as they laughed and teased each other’s designs. Occasionally, Regulus would hear Logan’s soft smooth voice humming along quietly to the carols still spilling from the Bluetooth speakers and his hands would pause their work while he would watch and listen. Whenever Logan would catch him staring he would flick a piece of glitter at Regulus with a grin. 

It wasn’t long before all of their eggshells had been decorated and were placed on the counter to dry. Leo had decorated his by painting the inside a dark blue then dusting it with white glitter, in the hollow part he used a couple of white pom pom balls to make a snowman. Finn had attempted a rendition of the classic manger scene, which in retrospect was a bit ambitious for his artistic level. Logan painted his in an intricate golden pattern and placed glittering gems at each intersection of the lines. At first Regulus had no idea how he should decorate his; in the end he had a similar approach to Leo. He painted the inside in a red white candy cane pattern and made a tiny Christmas tree out of a green chenille stem dusted in white glitter.

Outside the windows the evening light had faded into darkness leaving them to continue decorating in the soft glowing light of the Christmas tree. Once the floor had been cleared of all miscellaneous craft supplies, Leo pulled Regulus over to hang their non-homemade ornaments. Regulus laughed at the silly ones like the tiny penguin on a spring that bounced each time the tree was jostled or the Star Wars one that made lightsaber sounds and flashed when you pressed a button hidden on the back. They draped silver tinsel over the branches and tied ribbons here and there until the once odd looking tree was glowing with the love and care they had put into it. 

Finn and Logan continued to decorate the rest of the apartment. Around each doorway hung the garland twisted together with the multi-colored lights that blinked cheerily, small sprigs of mistletoe were pinned above the doors, and the ceiling was now adorned with crystalline looking snowflakes that glowed in the soft light. Reds and greens and candy stripes covered every surface of the apartment and anything that couldn’t be moved now had twinkle lights wrapped around it. 

“So, what do ya think?” Finn asked, wrapping a strong arm around Regulus’s shoulder and pulling him in close.

“It looks great Fish, it’s definitely festive,” Regulus said with a chuckle letting his own arm settle at Finn's waist. 

“Hey Reg! Think fast!” Logan said just a split second before rough material covered his eyes. A confused laugh bubbled up from his throat as Regulus unthinkingly looked around, then scoffed at himself when he realized his eyes were covered. But covered with what? Some kind of hat maybe? Reaching up he pulled the item off and found that it was a red stocking with white fluffy fur around the top, in the fur his name had been written in golden glitter. 

“We figured if you’re gonna be spending Christmas with us you would need your own stocking,” Leo explained, while trying to casually slip his phone back into his pocket. 

“While that is super sweet and all, I have to ask; Nutty did you just take a picture of me with that on my head?” Regulus asked.

“What- ha- no,” Leo spluttered trying and failing miserably to pretend he hadn’t taken a picture. Finally, he gave up and conceded.

“Ooo! Send that to me!” Finn shouted excitedly ruffling Regulus’s hair.

Only a moment later Finn, Logan, and Regulus’s phones pinged with a message sent to their group chat. Finn clicked the message open to see the picture of Regulus tucked under his arm with the stocking covering the top half of his face, his lips caught mid-smile and looked like he was about to laugh.

“Yeah, that’s definitely your new contact photo,” Logan chuckled and plopped down on the couch.

*** 

Christmas was only weeks away and Regulus still had no idea what he was going to get for Finn, Leo, and Logan. He shopped hopelessly, wandering from store to store searching for something that would be meaningful and perfect for each of them, but to no avail. In a desperate attempt he even googled  _ What gift should I get my Boyfriend for Christmas? _ But that was less than helpful. 

“Come on Sirius, you have to help me!” Regulus said with a huff dropping his weights to the floor of Sirius’s gym. He glanced briefly over at his brother on his stationary bike as he adjusted the amount of plates before continuing, “I’ve never had to get Christmas gifts for anyone before, let alone people that I actually care about.” 

“Reg, how the hell am I supposed to help?” Sirius said looking up to give him an incredulous look.

“I don’t know, you always get Remus super thoughtful gifts.”

“Yeah Remus is different, I know him differently. You know the Cubs on a much more personal level than I do, why can’t you come up with something?”

“Because they are impossible! If they ever want or need something, they go buy it! How am I supposed to shop for people that have everything they want?”

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, “I don’t know, man. You know you could always just lay on the bed with a ribbon around your coc-“

“If you finish that sentence I  _ will  _ brain you with this dumbbell,” Regulus interrupted. And while he is sure that his boyfriends would thoroughly enjoy it if he was to play out that scenario, it wasn’t exactly the type of gift Regulus had in mind. 

“Well then I’m out of ideas,” Sirius said before sliding off the stationary bike to stretch. 

“You are completely useless to me,” Regulus sighed, then joined his brother stretching on the floor. 

After they finished their workout, Regulus made his way back towards the living room on route to his own room and a shower. 

Lily and Remus were lounging on the couch chatting and laughing at one thing or another. As soon as they reached the living room, Sirius made a beeline for Remus wrapping his arms around his chest over the back of the couch. Remus tilted his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’s bicep.

“Hey Re, maybe you have an idea. What do you think Reg should get the Cubs for Christmas?” Sirius asked, burying his face in Remus’s curls. 

“Hmm? You haven’t gotten their gifts yet?” Remus asked, looking up at Regulus who had taken a seat on the arm of one of the recliners.

Regulus huffed a long, pained sigh, “No, they are literally impossible to shop for.”

“Well, I mean you could always tie yourself up in ribbo-“

“Is that really the  _ only _ thing you guys think about?” Regulus interrupted.

“Sorry, Mon Loup. He vetoed the idea when I suggested it too,” Sirius murmured into his hair. 

Lilly snickered at the exchange.

“What? Do you have any bright ideas?” Regulus asked, giving her an incredulous look.

Stifling her laughter she replied, “Why don’t you make them something? A homemade gift is more about the time and effort behind it than the item itself and I’m sure they would love anything you make.” 

“While that is a great idea Lily, I have literally zero craftsmanship abilities.”

“Hmm,” she huffed, flopping backwards on the couch to think. After just a moment she shot back up with an excited look in her bright green eyes, “I’ve got it! Back when I was pregnant, I picked up crochet and got pretty good at it. I can teach you.”

“Really?” Regulus asked unsure. 

“Yeah! It’ll be fun. When the boys go to practice you can come over to mine and we can work on it together. And as payment, let’s say… the next time James and I want to go out, you can babysit Harry. What do ya say?” 

Regulus grinned at her, “I’d say you’ve got a deal.” 

*** 

The next day found Regulus trudging up the Potter’s driveway laden down with shopping bags full of various colored yarns and crochet hooks he had bought upon Lily’s instructions. As soon as he rang the bell, she wrenched the door open and beckoned him into the warmth of the home and out of the cold December air. 

Regulus had only been to the Potter house once or twice, but he was always struck by how incredibly welcoming it always felt. Currently, the space was adorned with antique looking Christmas decorations they must have collected from countless thrift shops and yard sales. The effect was like stepping into a scene from a Christmas film made in the forties. 

Lily ushered Regulus into the living room where Harry was playing on the floor. His toys were strewn about like he had pulled every single one of them out of the toy chest before picking which one he wanted to play with. 

The two of them settled on the couch and Lily pulled a skein of yarn and a hook out of the bag and handed them to Regulus before grabbing another for herself. She showed Regulus how to properly hold the hook, and how to do a simple stitch. They worked together in a companionable silence for a while with Christmas music and Harry's babbling in the background. Whenever he would get stuck Lily would show him how to correct his errors; more often than he would care to admit Regulus’s hook would slip out of his grasp or he would have to unravel a row of stitches and restart, but it didn’t take too long for him to fall into a soothing rhythm of hooking the yarn and sliding it through each stitch. He found the repetition calming. 

“Hey Reg,” Lily said softly.

“Hmm?” He replied not looking up from his stitching so as not to lose count.

“I’m really happy you came to Gryffindor.”

At that Regulus glanced up at her with a warm smile on his lips. He couldn’t help but think of all the things that had happened since he had left Slytherin. He thought of his brother and Remus, he thought about school and the fact that he was finally able to pursue his real dream, and he thought about his partners. Leo and Finn and Logan and how much they had changed his life since they became a part of it, how around them he didn’t have to hide behind the icy façade anymore, and how they accepted every part of him even the parts that others found difficult or unlovable. 

Regulus huffed a light chuckle before replying, “Me too, Lils, me too.” 

*** 

“Reg!” 

Regulus paused at the sound of his name and turned to see Logan making his way through the ice and snow-covered walkway towards him. Smiling at the sight of his partner bundled up in his puffy jacket and soft scarf, Regulus began making his way closer to Logan. 

“Hey, babe, what are you doing here?” Regulus asked pulling Logan under his arm for a warm hug. Currently they were standing near the center of Gryffindor University’s campus. During the summer, the area was all lush green lawns, but now the entire world was white with nearly a foot and a half of snowfall. 

“You had your last final today, right?” Logan asked tilting his head back a bit to look up at Regulus, large fluffy flakes of snow landed on his eyelashes and cheeks.

“Yeah?” Regulus said, reaching out to softly brush the snow from his face.

“I thought I’d take you out to coffee to celebrate the end of the semester,” Logan grinned brightly. Regulus felt his insides melt at that.

“You’re sweet,” Regulus said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Logan's forehead, “that sounds great.” 

“Yeah? Well, let’s go then,” Logan said, pulling away from Regulus enough for them to start walking in the direction of the café on campus. “How was the final?” he asked earnestly. Regulus groaned, but began chatting about how stupidly difficult the test had been. 

Stepping into the café, the two of them were enveloped by the warm rich aroma of fresh coffee and soft light both which were a welcome relief from the harsh white snow outside. As Logan joined the line to order their drinks, Regulus settled down in an open window booth. Sitting there he seemed to lose himself for a moment while mesmerized by the falling snow just beyond the pane. His attention was snapped back into the present by a steaming coffee being placed on the table in front of him. Regulus glanced up to see Logan sliding into the seat opposite him and a soft smile pulled at his lips as he curled his hands around the cup and let the warmth soak into him.

“Everything alright?” he asked, “It looked like you were a million miles away just then.” 

Regulus could feel Logan stretch his legs out under the table, his calf pressing against his own. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, the bitterness cut by the slight sweetness of hazelnut.

“Yeah, everything’s good. I was just thinking.”

“Hmm, care to share with the class, mon étoile?”

Regulus smiled softly at him, “Just thinking about how different my life would be right now if I hadn’t left Slytherin. I mean I’d still be in the NHL, not in school, and I wouldn’t have you or Finn or Leo,” he rubbed their legs together under the table and Logan made a sad sound at his words. “I don’t know, I guess the holidays and the end of the semester are just making me sentimental. But I’m happy you know, like I don’t even really know how to explain how grateful I am that Sirius opened his home and his life to me.”

“I’m happy you’re happy Reg,” Logan said, reaching out to take his hand and lace their fingers together. After that their conversation dissolved into lighter topics. Logan chatting animatedly about the new video game he bought and Regulus retelling the story about the girl who came to class not realizing it was the final and nearly had a breakdown because she hadn’t studied. 

By the time the two of them were making their way back across the quad, the grey snowy sky had faded even darker as evening settled over them. Regulus was picking his way carefully down the icy walkways when he suddenly felt a snowball burst against the middle of his back. Turning around, he was met with Logan’s shit eating grin and another snowball to the chest.

“Um, excuse you!” Regulus cried indignantly before reaching down for a handful of snow. “You better be prepared for what you just started,” he warned before beaning Logan with his snowball and catching him in the shoulder. Logan simply cackled and threw another right back before darting away to run through the deeper snow. Regulus chased after him throwing snowballs as he ran through the deep snow steadily getting closer until he was able to tackle Logan into the soft snowbanks. Laughing loudly, the two of them rolled through the snow. Each of them trying to gain the upper hand while shoving fistfuls of the fluffy ice into each other’s faces, their hats and scarves getting lost somewhere amongst the snow. With a huff, Logan finally pinned Regulus down, his hands holding Regulus’s above his head and their hips pressed together. Both were laughing and breathing heavily from the scuffle. 

“I win,” Logan said, grinning down at Regulus. 

“Mmm, you win,” he replied, voice turning soft at the look in Logan’s eyes. Logan released his hands and braced them on either side of Regulus’s head before leaning closer. Regulus could feel the warmth of his breath against him. With his hands no longer pinned, he reached up to cup the back of Logan’s neck and the small of his back pulling him in closer and pressing their lips together in a soft gentle kiss so very different from the wrestling match that happened only moments before. 

Logan smiled into the kiss; Regulus loved that feeling of his partner happy against him. And despite the melting snow beginning to soak into his clothes, Regulus’s felt warm from where Logan's body met his own. 

*** 

It wasn’t long before Regulus and Logan began to shiver from their soaking wet clothes and the dropping evening temperatures. After extracting themselves from the snowbank and brushing as much as they could out of their hair the two made quick work of locating their lost hats and scarves before making their way to their cars in the college parking lot. 

“Meet you back at home?” Logan asked looking up from where he was tucked under Regulus’s arm pulled in close to his side. 

Regulus grinned pulling him in fully for a real hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “Yeah, I’ll follow you.” 

The drive back to the Cubs apartment was slow and cold and Regulus could feel the chill of his wet clothes beginning to seep into his bones. He wished they could drive faster than the thirty-five Logan was going, but with the icy roads and the limited visibility from the snow they couldn’t move much faster. Once they had finally made it back to the apartment Regulus sighed in relief as he kicked off his soaking shoes and let the warm air envelop him. 

“Babes! We’re home!” Logan shouted next to him, peeling off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack to dry.

After a moment, Leo padded out from the living room looking perfectly cozy in his socks and sweats.

“Hello, my loves,” he greeted and made to pull Logan into a hug, but pulled away when he realized he was dripping, “why on earth are you guys drenched?”

“Logan started an impromptu snowball fight,” Regulus answered as he finished removing most of his outer layers and hanging them with Logan's coat to dry. 

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, “You know that doesn’t even surprise me. Now go get changed before you get sick.” 

“Meh, even if we do get sick, it was totally worth it,” Logan said, shooting a wink at Regulus before placing a light kiss on Leo's lips and making his way down the hall to change. 

“You too, baby, go get changed,” Leo pressed a kiss to Regulus’s cheek then pushed him gently towards the hallway. Regulus chuckled, but slipped into Finn's room hoping to snag a pair of his sweatpants considering they were closest to the same size. When he stepped into the room, he found Finn at his desk typing at his laptop with a pair of Beats over his ears. He looked up at the door opening and his face broke into a smile when his eyes landed on Regulus.

“Hey Reg, what’s up?” he asked, slipping the headphones down around his neck. 

“I was hoping to steal some of your clothes if that’s alright?” 

“Sure, help yourself,” he nodded towards the closet and turned back to his laptop to continue typing. 

“Thanks, Fish,” Regulus said before rooting through the closet to find a soft pair of grey sweatpants, a forest green thermal, a zip up Gryffindor hoodie, and a thick pair of socks. It was such a relief to peel off his cold damp clothes and replace them with the warm dry material of Finn’s, he nearly groaned at the feeling. When he turned around Regulus found Finn watching him with a soft look in his eyes.

“What?” he asked.

Finn simply grinned at him and held open his arms, “Come ’ere.”

Regulus padded across the room and let himself be pulled into Finn’s lap. 

“You look good in my clothes,” he said running his hands up and down Regulus’s sides, his fingers occasionally dipping under the hem of his shirt, he leaned forward to nuzzle his face into Regulus’s collarbone and press a kiss there. 

“Mmm, thanks,” Regulus sighed, wrapping his arms around Finn's shoulders as he held him close, “whatcha working on?” he asked, nodding at the laptop Finn had been typing on.

“Just a story,” Finn said quietly.

“Yeah? Anything good?” 

“I think so.”

“Can I read it? You know when you’re done?” 

“Would you want to?” Finn asked looking up at Regulus.

“Yeah, of course I want to read it.” Regulus said running his hands through Finn’s silky red hair causing him to tilt his head back. Finn beamed at him.

“I’ll send you a copy when I’m done with my first draft, and you can tell me what you think.” 

“That sounds good, sweetheart,” Regulus pressed a kiss to the freckles along the bridge of Finn's nose making him chuckle and scrunch his face while pulling Regulus closer. “I’ll let you get back to work,” Regulus said before sliding out of his lap. Finn grinned at him again and pulled his headphones back up just as Regulus slipped back out the door. 

*** 

The December days drifted by slow and lazy like the flakes of snow drifting down from the sky and before he realized it, it was Christmas Eve. 

When Regulus slipped into the Cubs apartment, he was greeted to the warm delicious smell of Leo’s cooking; the rich aroma made his mouth water. Laden down with the gifts he made, Regulus wandered into the dimly lit living room to tuck them under the tree. 

“Ooo! Are those for us?” Regulus turned at the sound of Leo's voice behind him to see the man sprawled out on the couch with one of his long legs thrown over the back and the other dangling from the arm. 

Regulus grinned and moved closer. “Maybe,” he said, kneeling on the couch between Leos splayed legs. 

“Please, Santa, I’ve been  _ so _ good this year,” Leo said playfully and held out his hands to pull Regulus down onto his chest. 

“Hmm, is that so?” Regulus asked teasingly.

Leo nodded solemnly. 

“Then I guess I should switch out that lump of coal I put in your present. I’m sure it was just a clerical error that you ended up on the naughty list.” 

“Well, I suppose I can be naughty on occasion, you know, when the mood calls for it,” Leo whispered with a smirk. 

Regulus rolled his eyes and chuckled, he let his chin settle on Leo’s chest, “Dinner smells great, baby.”

Leo’s hands had settled on Regulus’s back rubbing up and down soothingly for a moment, before Leo raised one arm up to look at his watch, “Thanks, it should be ready pretty soon.”

“Reggy!” Logan’s voice called mere moments before he hurled himself on top of Regulus. Leo let out a low oof as he now had the full weight of two full grown men on top of him. 

“Dogpile!” Finn shouted.

“Don’t you dare!” Leo cried out before grunting when Finn joined their pile on the couch. Regulus could feel various elbows, knees, and chins pressing into him and he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurd image of them all piled together like this. Unfortunately, his laughter turned contagious and soon all four of them were laughing. Their laughter seemed to make their pile lose its structural integrity and caused them all to tumble off the couch into a tangled giggling heap on the living room floor. 

From the kitchen Regulus could hear a faint beeping of the oven timer.

“Come on, guys, let's go eat,” Leo said with an exasperated huff as he rolled out from under the rest of them. Once they had all dished themselves piles of delicious food and settled back in the living room, Finn pulled out his phone and queued a movie.

The four of them ate quietly as the movie began, but Regulus was a bit confused at first as the setting seemed to be during a war.

“Pst,” he whispered gently nudging Logan next to him on the couch, “what are we watching?” 

“It’s White Christmas,” he whispered back, gesturing to the tv with his fork, “it’s a classic.” Logan turned back to continue watching.

“Pst, why are they at war?” Regulus whispered again. 

Logan chuckled quietly before turning to him, “Shhh, just watch, you’ll see.” 

Regulus huffed at his response, but turned back to watch the movie. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Logan shake his head fondly just before he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Regulus’s jaw. 

Once they had all finished eating, the four of them settled against each other, leaning into one another’s warmth. Finn had slid from the couch and made himself comfortable between Logan's thighs, Logan had his hands threaded into his red hair massaging lightly until Finn rested his head onto his partner’s thigh. Regulus had let Leo pull him into his lap and curled up there safe and warm against his chest with a blanket tucked around them. On occasion when he would lose focus of the actions on screen or a musical number would go on just a bit too long Regulus would play with the grey tuft of hair at Leo’s temple. 

“You’re not paying attention,” Leo whined in a quiet whisper towards the end of the movie when Regulus was twisting the soft hair lightly around his finger.

“Yes I am,” he whispered back, “just not to the movie.” It only took a second for Leo to catch his meaning and look up at him. 

“You’re gonna miss the best part.”

“Don’t care,” Regulus’s voice was hushed as he leaned forward to catch Leo’s pout with his lips. Leo made a soft noise and sighed into it, pulling Regulus that much closer just as the sound of Bing Crosby’s deep voice began to croon White Christmas. 

“Were you guys paying attention to the movie at all?” Finn's voice startled Leo and Regulus apart, making them look over to where he was still tucked between Logan's strong thighs. 

“Don’t blame me,” Leo hiding his face in the crook of Regulus’s neck, “Reg proved to be a significant distraction.” 

“I’m not even sorry,” Regulus said with a laugh, threading his fingers into Leo’s hair again. 

Finn tsked and shook his head fondly; he couldn’t hide the grin on his face. Logan chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss into Finn's red hair. 

“Alright guys, who’s ready to do presents?” he asked with a mischievous grin.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to open presents until Christmas Day?” Regulus said, watching a bit confused as Logan made his way over to the tree to root through the packages.

“Yeah, but we’re all going over to Dumo’s first thing in the morning-“ Leo scoffed lightly at that, “Ok, maybe not  _ first _ thing,” Logan conceded. 

“Then we are seeing your brother and Loops for dinner,” Finn continued getting up to stand behind Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“So, Christmas Eve is for us,” Leo finished smoothing his hand along Regulus’s sides, “this is our night to spend time together with no deadlines, no commitments, no other people. Just us.” 

“You know what, I think I can get on board with that,” Regulus said softly before nuzzling back into the crook of Leo’s neck and basking in the warmth of their bodies pressed together under the blanket.

“Anyway,  _ presents _ !” Finn said, taking some of the packages and beginning to pass them around to their intended recipient. 

“Ok, fair warning,” Regulus said, “I am shit at gifts, so sorry if you don’t like them.”

“Awe, Reg I’m sure we will love whatever you got us,” Finn replied.

“Besides, you can’t possibly be as shit at gifts as Fish,” Logan said with a laugh before plopping back down on the couch present in hand. 

“Oh, come on I’m not that bad,” Finn sighed dramatically.

“Babe, last year you got me a puck for Christmas.”

“It had little lion cubs on it, I thought it was whimsical.”

“We’re professional hockey players! I have an endless supply of pucks!”

“Well, you will be pleased to note that I got you something different this year.” 

Regulus slid out of Leo’s lap and felt butterflies settle in his stomach as his partners snagged the bags he had tucked their presents into. There was the soft rustling of tissue paper then each of them were holding a unique crocheted beanie. Finns was a dark forest green with the number 17 in white, on each side hung a long braid of green and white yarn. Leo’s was baby blue the number 1 in a sunny yellow that matched the fluffy pom pom on the top. And finally in Logan’s hands was a black to burgundy ombre the number 10 in gold. 

“Baby, did you make these?” Leo asked looking up at Regulus with a slightly misty look in his eyes.

Regulus nodded, “Yeah, it was Lily’s idea and she taught me. Do you like them?”

“Mon étoile,” Logan said softly before crawling closer to pull him into a tender embrace, “they’re perfect.”

Finn slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around Regulus’s chest, he could feel the brush of the braided part of his beanie when Finn leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck. 

“I love it, sweetheart,” Regulus felt the deep timbre of his voice as he squeezed his arms around him.

“Reg, these are amazing,” Leo said smoothing his hand over Regulus’s knee and pulling the beanie over his blond curls. Once they had all settled back into their spots Logan snagged one of the boxes next to him and held it in front of Finn's face for emphasis.

“Fish, I swear to god if you got me stick tape I am gonna use it to tape you to the wall.” 

For just a moment Finn's eyes went wide and it looked like he was biting back a grin as Logan ripped open the package to reveal a box of tape covered in tiny Canadian flags.

Logan simply closed his eyes in exasperation, but he couldn’t help the smile that filled his face or the laughter that began wracking his body. 

“You are such a fucking nerd,” Logan huffed through his laughter as he reached forward to pull Finn to him by his shirt and kiss him soundly. 

Regulus felt so incredibly warm watching it all unfold, watching the three people that meant more to him than he would ever be able to express, laugh in the soft glow of the Christmas tree. Watching the twinkle lights glinting off Finn’s glasses making him look like he was reflecting the very stars in his eyes with each shake of his shoulders. Watching as Logan slid himself in front of the Christmas tree and struck a sultry pose saying that  _ he _ was the next present that should be unwrapped. Watching as Leo crept forward and stuck a plastic bow to Logan’s forehead, because if he was going to be a present he should at least have a bow on. But that was nothing compared to the happiness that bubbled inside him when they looked up at him and beckon him forward. It was nothing compared to the warmth inside him when it wasn't just him watching, but when he was a part of them. 

Regulus had never really liked Christmas because to him the day had always been one of cold and bitter disappointment. A day that only reminded him that his family was different and that he would never get to experience the joy that everybody else did at this time of year. But sitting there, surrounded by Leo, Finn, and Logan, Regulus had never been filled with as much love and happiness as he was in that moment. 

That December had been filled with traditions. Old habits each of them had brought from years gone by and new experiences they got to share with each other for the first time. Together they created a beautiful patchwork quilt of traditions old and new that Regulus hoped he would get to experience for many years to come. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to note that this was supposed to be a SHORT follow up and it ended up only 1k off the first story.


End file.
